Nightmare
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Cuando Naminé tenía pesadillas, Riku la dejaba entrar a su cuarto hasta que ella se calmara. Pero cuando Naminé dejó de tenerlas, las usó de excusa sólo para poder estar con Riku. Lo que ella no esperaba fue que él también tuviera pesadillas, y peores que las de ella. Riku/Naminé. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DILAVRI *corazónsitogay*


_¿Qué hora es?_

_¡HORA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE DILAVRI! WOOOOOOOO BITCHES! :'D 3 happy birthday darlin', espero que te agrade esta pequeña aberración del diablo, porque uhm, c'mon, yo me sigo sintiendo mal por no hacerte un Sonami :C SORRY. _

_ANYWAYS_

_HOPE U ENJOY_

_I LOV U_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

* * *

_Sniff, sniff._

Pretende no oírlo, mañana tendría un gran trabajo por delante y quiere tener una buena noche de sueño, así que da la vuelta su almohada y continúa durmiendo.

_Sniff, sniff. _

De seguro es un perro. Un perro muy ruidoso, que no sabe que hay gente tratando dormir.

_Sniff, sniff._

Entonces recuerda: no hay perros. Se levanta exaltado y reconoce los sollozos; son de ella. Ella tal vez está siendo atacada por Dusks o Sincorazones, cualquier cosa es posible. Agarra rápidamente la espada y sale corriendo, llegando donde ella.

—¡Naminé! ¿Estás bien? —grita, alzando la espada. Mira a todos lados, no ve nada, más que ella mirándolo con dos lagrimones en sus ojos.

—No, n-no pasa nada, Riku.

—Pero estabas... estabas llorando.

Naminé alza la mirada, seca las lágrimas que caen en sus mejillas. Acto seguido, se levanta y sonríe, le dice a Riku que no es nada. Pero él no le cree una sola palabra.

—Bueno... tuve una pesadilla. Y vengo al cuarto blanco a calmarme.

Riku parece calmarse y esboza una media sonrisa. _Una pesadilla, eh. _Camina hacia ella, y se queda mirándole.

—¿Una pesadilla? —Naminé asiente—. Sabes, cuando éramos pequeños -Sora, Kairi y yo-, ellos dos solían tener pesadillas siempre. Y yo los invitaba a mi cuarto, hasta que se les pase a ambos. Pero acababámos los tres juntos durmiendo —dice Riku, medio sonrojándose medio susurrando—, claro, en ese tiempo no era tan vergonzoso...

Y Naminé finje que Riku le dice algo nuevo, que ella nunca supo que existía, siendo que ella ya lo sabía gracias a los recuerdos de Sora. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que Riku le trata de decir: la está invitando a su cuarto, hasta que se le pase la pesadilla y el miedo. Y ella acepta a tal petición. De repente, se echa a reír.

—¿Oh? —pregunta Riku, confundido—. ¿Hay algo gracioso?

—Es sólo que... ya es raro verte sin el traje de la Organización... y con bóxers. —La cara de Riku se transforma en un tomate, e intenta disimularlo. Así que continúa el camino en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra.

Al llegar a la habitación, Riku se introduce en la cama, mientras Naminé se sienta en una silla cerca de la cama. Riku levanta una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Me siento en una silla.

Riku se palmea el rostro.

—Ya lo sé, Naminé, me refiero a porqué estás ahí.

—¿No es obvio? Necesitas tu espacio. —dice, cruzando sus piernas.

Riku deja ir un suspiro y luego señala a la cama.

—Te acuestas.

—P-pero...

—No es que te tocaré o algo. —Riku se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Naminé, al mismo tiempo dejando un espacio para ella.

Ella, se sonroja y lentamente entra en la cama. Mira al techo, porque no se anima a mirar a Riku.

Entonces él saca un tema de conversación, algo que ella no se lo esperaba.

—¿Y de qué van tus pesadillas? —pregunta sin mirarla.

Entonces Naminé le cuenta todo. Le cuenta que suele soñar con que ella desaparece del mundo o que lastima más a Sora y al mismo tiempo a él. Él no hace ningún comentario al respecto, más dice que no logrará lastimarlos nunca.

Y quedan toda la noche hablando, hasta que Riku no responde más. Preocupada, se levanta, pero sólo logra ver a Riku con los ojos cerrados, su rostro totalmente pacífico. Está durmiendo. Naminé sonríe, enternecida, y aunque algo en el interior le dijo que no lo haga, acercó su rostro al de él y plantó un corto beso en la mejilla. Para su buena suerte, Riku no sintió nada y ella ya superó su pesadilla. Así que se levanta de la cama y se va a su cuarto, susurrando un agradecimiento para el peliplateado.

* * *

De alguna manera u otra, ambos terminaron viéndose todas las noches. Ella sigue teniendo pesadillas. Riku vuelve a dejarla entrar, y esos besos en la mejilla que él nunca se enterará siguen presentes.

Un día, Naminé dejó de tener pesadillas. Pero continuó viendo a Riku, usando sus pesadillas como excusa. Unos días después de eso, Riku se volvió a quedar dormido en sus charlas, y Naminé ya sabía qué hacer.

Se acerca nuevamente y le da el mismo beso de buenas noches y se levanta. Pero esta noche es diferente. Esta vez, Riku no estaba del todo dormido. Estira su brazo y ella cae en un abrazo con él.

—¡R-riku! ¡No estás dorm—!

Riku le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Corto y se separa de ella, dándose la vuelta nuevamente. Naminé no entiende que pasa con ella. Se supone que es un incorpóreo, que no puede sentir nada. Pero está segura que está sintiendo algo—si tuviera corazón, se hubiera desmayado. Riku en realidad sabía lo que hacía siempre. Se sonroja y sale avergonzada (feliz) de la habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado muchos días de eso. Pero ahora es diferente. Naminé ya no tiene pesadillas, pero tampoco va a visitar a Riku. Riku ha cambiado, lo sabe y él igual. Pero esa noche, ella escucha un débil sollozo. Va a ver el cuarto de Riku y lo encuentra despierto. Hay un invisible rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

—Riku...

—Naminé —ella no quiere aceptar que esa voz gruesa es de Riku. No quiere aceptar que en realidad sus ojos son dorados y no azul marino como ella los ve, no quiere aceptar que ese cabello plateado no es el mismo que ella ve. Pero sobretodo, no quiere aceptar que el sonriente rostro de Riku que ella ve en realidad es Ansem—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naminé se acerca y toma la mano de Riku. Riku intenta alejar su mano, le da asco su propia forma y no quiere que nadie le toque. Pero ella no le deja ir.

—¿Sabes? Cuando tenía pesadillas, mi amigo Riku me dejaba acostarme con él.

—¿Eh?

Naminé estira su mano y lo lleva a su habitación. Obliga a Riku a acostarse y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Naminé, me doy asco. ¿Cómo puedes—?

—Esta vez yo te ayudaré con esta pesadilla.

Y Riku sonríe por primera vez desde lo de Ansem.


End file.
